Admiración
by Jaz-Kim
Summary: Para Eren: Él es un héroe, que luchaba por el bien de aquellos ciudadanos que pedían su ayuda. Pero... ¿Y si no resulta ser la clase de héroe que él imaginaba? ¿Seguirá pensando igual? / — ¿De verdad piensa eso, cadete? — / [RiRen] [One-shot]


Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

Posible Ooc | One-shot | RiRen [RivaillexEren] | ¿Friendship?

 _Admiración_

.

Capitulo Único

.

Eren lo admiraba.

Siempre pensaba maravillas de aquel hombre al que todos llamaban el más fuerte de toda la humanidad. Era como un superhéroe, que no dormía con tal de que la paz reine en la cuidad donde millones de ciudadanos estaban agradecidos por sus buenas acciones del día a día.

Aunque si bien no había mucha diferencia entre una ciudad llena de peligros a estar encerrados dentro de unas murallas por el miedo a los titanes... él seguirá siendo el héroe de todas maneras.

Quizá lo idolatraba mucho -cosa que no le gustaba admitir- pero no le importaba. Al igual que muchas personas les rezan a los muros y creen en su fortaleza para que los mantenga a todos a salvo; Eren creía en el sargento Levi y sus grandes habilidades de combate para darles a todas las personas que han sufrido demasiado, la libertad que se merecen.

Le tenía un sumo respeto, ya que algún día quisiera ser igual de fuerte como el heichou. Hace tiempo pensaba lo mismo de su hermana adoptiva Mikasa, pero ahora no podía estar mucho tiempo a su lado, debido a que el castaño estaba en la legión de reconocimiento, específicamente en el equipo de Levi, poco tiempo tenía para verla y más que nada, estaba concentrado en ser parte de los experimentos de Hanji Zoe.

También, muy ocupado en observar a su héroe en acción.

— ¡Eren! — Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Si, capitán! — Le dio un pequeño respingo, pero luego se reincorporo al saber de quien se trataba.

Había olvidado que estaban dando una caminata mañanera por el establo junto a Levi. Los caballos estaban descansando, todo estaba tranquilo esa mañana haciendo que aquello lo lleno de paz y algo de tranquilidad. Muy difícil de sentir en la situación actual que estaban viviendo.

— ¿Qué tanto estás pensando? — Pregunto el sargento que caminaba delante de Eren. Observaba todo con suma atención procurando que las cosas estén en su respectivo lugar y no haya nada sospechoso.

— Ah… ehm… — Jaeger no estaba seguro si decir la verdad o no. Respiro hondo y finalmente continuo hablando: — En lo genial que es usted.

El sargento no espero esa clase de respuesta. Sus ojos claramente se abrieron debido a la sorpresa y dejo de caminar por unos minutos, quedándose inmóvil como una estatua. Su acompañante castaño obviamente había notado su manera de reaccionar, ¿Acaso dijo algo malo?, mentalmente se hacía muchas preguntas e imaginaba que posiblemente su querido Levi este enojado con él.

¿Por qué razón?, nadie lo sabe.

— Eren… — Volvió a mencionar su nombre, pero estaba vez lo hizo con cierto tono de serenidad. Algo no tan común en el soldado de baja estatura.

— ¿S…si? — Al instante de responder a su llamado noto como lentamente el sargento iba voleando su cabeza para clavarla su profunda mirada sobre sus ojos esmeralda.

Por alguna razón… no lo notaba molesto.

— ¿De verdad piensa eso, cadete?

— ¿Ah? — Se extrañó un poco por su pregunta, pero no se iba a quedar callado. — Cla… ¡Claro que sí!

Exclamo lo último con mucho entusiasmo. El sargento dio media vuelta con los brazos cruzados para quedar mirando a Eren de frente a frente con una distancia considerable de sus cuerpos. Le causaba mucha curiosidad la manera en que el soldado actuaba cuando hablaba de su persona.

— Es fuerte, muy fuerte. Además de Mikasa, en su género es el que mato más titanes que el resto de nosotros. Tiene técnicas asombrosas, hasta Hanji-san me contaba todo lo que usted hizo hace años atrás antes que yo sea parte de la legión de reconocimiento. — Sus ojos brillaban como si fuera un niño hablando de su superhéroe favorito, haciendo parecer a la vista de Levi algo infantil. — ¡Es la esperanza de todos nosotros!

El hombre más fuerte quedo atónito. Si bien había escuchado muchas personas decir ese tipo de cosas sobre él, de su fuerza y que era capaz de hacer milagros para todos. Jamás se esperó que el chico titán argumentara todo aquello y más aún al presenciar las expresiones que usaba cada vez que articulaba todas esas palabras. No sabía si fingir como si no hubiera escuchado nada o reír… que era lo menos probable.

Formo una pequeña sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

— Y si resulta… — Pauso unos minutos, estaba seguro de lo que diría a continuación. — ¿Qué yo soy el enemigo de la humanidad?

Ahora fue Eren quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Había escuchado bien?

Por parte de Levi, solo quería probar hasta donde sería capaz llegar la admiración del joven castaño, si de la noche a la mañana se enterara que su preciado "Ídolo" resultaba ser una amenaza para toda la humanidad y no era nada más que un simple soldado jugando a la justicia, ganándose la confianza de todos para que al final salga con sus planes egoístas.

¿Ese sería el héroe que tanto admiraba Eren?

— Heichou… — Formo una delicada sonrisa y le siguió mirando. — Eso sería imposible.

Levi tenía que admitir que no era la clase de respuesta que esperaba. No quiso decir nada.

— Después de todo, el sargento Levi es el sargento Levi, ¿Verdad? — Parecía que lo había tuteado, pero lo hizo de la manera más respetuosa posible.

Esas fueron simples palabras que hubiera usado cualquiera en la situación de Eren. Pero para el mismísimo Levi Ackerman fueron más que suficientes para entender hasta donde el muchacho tenía su fe puesta en sus navajas y que no le importaba de qué lado estuviera. El seguiría siendo Levi, siempre yendo por las decisiones justas y correctas tanto para él como para el resto.

Dio media vuelta siguiendo con su caminar sin decir ni una sola palabra a lo que había dicho Eren. El adolescente comenzó a seguirlo preguntándole si había dicho algo malo. No tuvo respuesta alguna.

 _"Sigues siendo igual… Eren."_

* * *

BASTA. No pude contenerme a escribir esto.

Si bien en el manga/anime Eren si siente un respeto y admiración a Levi... acá pueden considerarlo algo exagerado, tal vez(?), pero es que aun no me acoplo a escribir algo de esta pareja, aksjbad.

Sorry not sorry hetero, también el yaoi consume en mi vida.(?)

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier observación de la mala redacción, tomates o lo que sea, serán bien recibidos. (?)


End file.
